Beards
by kastiyana
Summary: Ser "novios" significa ayudarse en muchos aspectos


**Esto me lo imaginé a la rápida, mucha angustia de negación gay. Disfruten.**

**Beards**

Y esta, era esta precisamente la parte más importante de ser novios tapadera, la parte en la que estaban ahora.

El besò con fiereza a la chica latina, una vez màs, antes de empujarla suavemente sobre su cama. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, esos brazos delgados y atléticos, Dave cerró los ojos un instante imaginando; se cacheteò mentalmente por hacerlo, los abrió para enfrentarla, la mirada segura, categórica de Santana. Porque ella le había dicho que una vez que hubieran hecho esto todo estaría bien de nuevo, como si juntos pudieran enjugarse y quitarse para siempre la pútrida enfermedad.

Nuevamente con los ojos cerrados, besándose, con un ritmo sosegado, el depositó su enorme cuerpo sobre ella, quien abrió las piernas generosamente, y èl al sentir las piernas torneadas rodeando su cintura jadeò, un suspiro ahogado escapò de su boca, imaginando... nuevamente sus ojos temerosos, casi aterrorizados encontraron la mirada, ya no tan segura de la latina, quien en un nuevo intento dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de su "novio", tocando como muchas veces lo había hecho a otros chicos: con experticia, con técnica, sin sentimiento. Y su caricia surgió efecto al sentir al Dave revivir y cerrar los ojos nuevamente, concentrándose en algo que parecía estar muy lejos de ella.

Dave dirigió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Santana, rodeando su cintura, acariciando alrededor de su pecho; ella se movió buscando el contacto que ansiaba, quería ser tocada, quería ser acariciada por esa mano enorme de Dave, necesitaba quererlo. Esto es lo correcto Santana Lopez, y una mierda lo demás. Sus manos viajaron por el torno del deportista, hacia su espalda, esa espalda enorme, esa piel que distaba tanto de la piel de ella, de la espalda fina, de la cintura marcada de Brittany. Esta vez fue su turno de atemorizarse, pero no interrumpio nada, se concentró en cambio, recordó esas veces con Puck, ¡se había sentido estupendo!, si pudo entonces podía ahora.

Sus manos se dirigieron en forma desesperada al pantalón de Dave, sin parsimonia, desabrochando, invadiendo, tocando, motivándose a sí misma y a él para seguir con esta locura. Él lanzó un gemido ronco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ella sonrío, contenta de que las cosas estuvieran funcionando tan bien para el. Mientras él se enfocaba solamente en la sensación de esa mano, de esa boca besando su cuello, y de una voz ronca imaginaria diciendo su nombre entre jadeos o tal vez no tan ronca, tal vez solo una voz suave pero masculina, una voz de contratenor, una piel ridículamente blanca, unos brazos delgados y atléticos, unas piernas torneadas de bailarín enfundadas en un pantalón Mark Jacobs, y los ojos, esos hermosos y fieros ojos azules de Hummel mirándolo con un deseo casi tan grande como el real odio que le profesaba.

Entonces Santana, ya convencida, y a punto de deslizar las bragas bajo su falda sintió unas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos para ver a Dave, contraído en una dolorosa mueca, pero aún así tocando por primera vez su pecho, como si se estuviera castigando por haber tenido un pensamiento impuro, de la misma clase que ella estaba teniendo imaginando que era Brittany con unos kilos de más y uno de esos ridículos arneses con prótesis para penetrarla.

Ella silenciosamente dejó en paz la virilidad de su "novio", cerró su pantalón y rodeó el cuello de Dave, para obligarlo a depositar su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. En forma muy maternal, acariciando su cabeza y diciendo: shhh, tranquilo, está bien...

-!No esta bien! - gimió, sollozando desesperado – soy gay, maldita sea, ¡qué mierda voy a hacer ahora!

Y Santana se sobresaltó, sorprendida de haber escuchado el reconocimiento de su sexualidad por primera vez desde los labios de èl, después de tanta negación sin sentido.

-No te preocupes cariño, no pasa nada – susurraba ella – no tiene nada de malo... - tratándo de convencerse a si misma más que a él de que "ser Gay está bien".

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó el suplicante, con los ojos hinchados, mirando a Santana atentamente en busca de alguna respuesta.

- Por lo pronto no volver a repetir esto, fue una pésima idea – respondió en forma amarga – y en cuanto a la escuela, lo mismo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

"The show must go on" dicen y así tiene que ser. Al otro día caminan por los pasillo de McKinley, tomados de la mano, orgullosamente como si el mundo les perteneciera. Se miran con complicidad, una complicidad que muchos envidian, solo ellos saben lo que hay detrás de esas miradas.


End file.
